Its you&me
by Delena24K7Twihard23
Summary: Damon and Elena are finally getting a normal life and family but will there be someone to stop them, like always?
1. Chapter 1

Its you&me

Elena and Damon were sat on the living room couch, when Damon got down on one knee and looked up at Elena and smiled

"Elena I love you with all my heart, would you do me the honour and become my wife?"

As tears formed in Elena's eye she couldn't speak only nod her head. Damon smiled and jumped onto the couch and placed the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand. Elena could only smile as the tears poured down her face, she took Damon's face in her hands and kissed him with all she had. This was her life now and she couldn't be happier.

TVD TVD TVD

Elena stared at her diamond ring, is this real she wondered?she caught the faint smell of bacon and eggs, as she wondered down the stairs she tripped on the carpet and waiting for the impact but all she felt was a strong pair of arms encircle her waist.

"Not walking on the right legs today, eh princess?" Damon whispered into her ear. Elena smiled and turned in his arms.

"How where you that quick?" She asked in an unsteady voice.

"I was just about to come get you when I seen you trip and raced forward, so you wouldn't hurt that pretty body of yours" he smiled and winked. Elena blushed. Damon removed his arms from around her waist but when he heard her sigh, he took that as a bad thing and swept her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs into the dinner room, where he had cooked a full breakfast.

"Damon, this looks amazing" whispered Elena

"Anything for my princess" Damon replied, Elena blushed again.

"You know, keep on blushing the way you do I might throw you back into my bed and never let you leave" Damon sighed, Elena once again blushed.

"That's it, you've had it" he picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs and close the bedroom door but not before throwing Elena onto their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Its you&me

Damon POV

It was around midday when I awoke because of a crash downstairs, I rolled over to see Elena, but she was gone. What if someone took her?

I panicked and ran down the stairs, only to see Elena and Caroline in the kitchen.

"Elena" I growled

"Hey!don't growl at me Mister" she argued

"I thought you had been kidnapped, you know how worried I get, knowing that Klaus is still around" I mumbled

Klaus, Elena's ex boyfriend, they split up 3 years ago, when Elena chose me, but he can't except it and move on but he doesn't give up, especially the time when he kidnapped her, I would never forget the day I thought, I lost my world.

"Oh look Caroline's here" she shouted bringing me out of my train of thought

"Hey Caroline, so how's my baby bro?" I asked cheerfully

"Oh you know, the usual but he was angry this morning, something about Rebekah?"

Argh. Rebekah Mikaelson, Barbie Klaus, Klaus' younger sister, still not over Stefan even though they broke up, 6 years ago. Now he's married but still digging her claws in.

"So, are we still on for later 'Lena?" Caroline whispered

"Hmmhmm" she nodded her head, considering she had a mouthful of food

"Oh I remember its Saturday, girl shopping day! Woo!but sorry girls can't make it today, gonna meet Ric and Stef in the grill, boys night" I smirked

"Oh Damon you weren't invited anyway" my girlfriend, always the joker.

"So I'm gonna get dressed to much girlie atmosphere, goodbye Caroline, I love you Elena"

"Bye Damon, hope to see you soon" Caroline called cheerfully

"Goodbye Damon, I love you" my girlfriend, the kind, the sweet, the beautiful and the smart, god I love her!


	3. Chapter 3

Its you&me

Elena POV

Me&Caroline spent the day in the mall, it was empty, so me&Caroline, ran round buying anything we wanted, my job is well paid so I could buy whatever I wanted!

"Elena let's go in here!"

"Caroline are you kidding me?what would I buy from Victoria's Secret?"

'Maybe a little something for Damon"

"Care..." Caroline gave me this look that could kill, we ran into the shop.

"I'll buy for Damon if you buy for Stefan!" I giggled

"Gladly, that's what I was in here for anyway!" She chuckled

I looked around and spotted blue and black lacey things

"Care... Caroline where are you?"

"In the changed room love" a british accent whispered in my ear. 'Please be Elijah'

"'Lena"

"Don't call me that!" I growled

"Don't be like that love"

"Don't call me that either!" I snarled

"Lena, come on, come back to mine, you know you want to"

"Klaus" I growled "No, I don't want to come to yours, I belong to Damon now, you know that!"

"Elena, just because you belong to Damon doesn't mean you can't have fun, he's only your boyfriend"

"Klaus, no! Damon isn't my boyfriend anymore"

"So your single?" His eyes lit up when he heard that

"No, Klaus, we're engaged"

"Well...awkward"

"I will have you back Elena" Klaus snarled

"You can't take me!"

"I can and I will!" He growled

"Elena, where are you?" Caroline shouted

"Well that's my que to leave" Klaus whispered in my ear

"Elena where are...oh" Caroline stuttered

"Klaus, you have 5 seconds to get your british ass away from my bestfriend before I pound you! Caroline growled

"Caroline how lovely to see you again, well I best be going before I get pounded, Bye Elena"

"Just go" I mumbled

"Caroline" I whispered before I burst out crying

"I...I...I...I want D..D..Damon" I sobbed

Damon's POV

I was walking into the mall when Klaus walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Elena" I whispered before I ran. I ran round the mall, looking in every shop I could think of, were she could be. All came out empty. I've lost her, he took her, again. I slumped to the floor and wimpered.

"Damon" my head snapped up, to see a frantic looking Caroline. My world stopped the love of my life gone!

"She's gone again isn't she, he took her" I cried

"No, she's in Victoria Secret, on the floor crying, just like you actually, he threatened her Damon, he was going to take her again!"

"He what?! She's not gone?"

"No Damon"

I jumped up and ran to Victoria Secret, where Elena, my Elena, was crying.

"Elena, sweetie" I reached for her

"No don't touch me, you monster"

"Baby, don't be like that, its me, its Damon" I whispered

She looked up threw her tears and looked at me before she stood up and fell into my arms and we fell to the floor.

"D...D..Damon, he...he...he..."

"Elena, I know, come on let's get you home and cleaned up, hm?"

"Wait I have to get something, I promised, you wait outside, I'll be right out and into your arms before you know it okay?" She pleaded

"Okay baby, I'll be waiting, forever and always"


	4. Chapter 4

Its you&me chapter 4

Damon's POV

I drove Elena home and told Caroline, she will be fine. My Elena, what am I going to do, I can't lose her to 'him'!

"Damon" she wimpered

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I haven't told you my past with Klaus"

"Wait..Lena, you told me there wasn't any"

"Baby there is and I need to tell you, so I know if you'll still love me after I tell you"

"Lena, I'll always love you" I whispered

"I'll tell you when we get home"

We drove in silence after that, I wonder what she needs to tell me, my poor baby. We pulled up outside our house and Elena grabbed her bags and walked in with me on her heels.

"Damon, baby, sit down okay?"

I sat down on the couch and pulled Elena down with me but she pulled away and sat on the armchair, she never pulls away from me.

"Damon what I'm about to tell you, will change the way you look at me, I'll start from the beginning"

*Flashback*

Elena POV

"No Klaus, don't do that, you know I don't like it" he still continued rubbing his hand down my leg.

"Klaus! I hate it stop it!"

"Oh come on love, its only fun, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that" he replied huskily

"Klaus stop!" I jumped up and moved to the other side of his room. I began to pace and get frustrated

"ELENA! Look at me!" He boomed

"What?!" I screamed

"I've been waiting for 2 years for you to gave yourself over to me! I've waited and now I'm getting impatient" he growled

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet! Why don't you move on?hm?go and find someone who will give themselves to you?!"

"Because Elena, I want you!I want to take what's yours!" He growled

'Well you can't have it! I'm leaving now!" I snarled

"Your not going anywhere!" He grabbed my arm and threw me onto the floor and began beating me over and over again.

"Klaus, stop! Please!" I whispered

"I'm not stopping until I have what I want!" He picked me up and threw me on his bed and ripped my clothes from my body and commited his crime! When he finally finished he told me to get up and get dress. I felt completed disgusted. I ran from the house and never looked back.

*End Flashback*

Damon POV

He...he...he raped her! My beautiful angel, victimized! I'm going to kill him! I looked over to Elena and seen she was crying!

"Elena...baby?"

"I know you completely hate me and want nothing to do with me, I'm used and worthless!" She sobbed

"Elena, I still love you and never blame you for what happened, it was 'him', he won't get away with this princess, but you should have told me sooner" I hushed her. She ran into my arms and cried.

"I promise you Elena, he will never come near you ever again, I swear it on my own life, that was the past and you are my future" I whispered into her ear. She looked up and placed a sweet kiss to my cheek

"Your safe Elena and have never been loved more than you are at the moment! I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too Damon" she replied quietly


	5. Chapter 5

Its you&me

Elena POV

I woke up on the couch in Damon's arms. Last night took a lot out of me, only Caroline knew of Klaus' assult, now Damon knows.

"Elena" Damon whispered, I turned to look at him but he was still sleeping, aww my baby sleep talks!

"Klaus, leave her alone before I rip your head off!" He growled.

"Damon" I shook him. "Damon wake up!" I sobbed

"Elena..." "Why are you crying Princess?" He mumbled

"Your dream, I...I heard you, don't talk like that, I'm here I'm yours!" I stuttered

"Ohhh Elena" he muttered against my neck. I leaned into Damon and he took that as an invitiation and started trialing kisses along my neck. I involuntarily moaned and Damon growled. I have had it, I'm done for. He attacked my mouth with kisses, slid his hands from my thighs to my waist and slowly started to lift my top.

"Damon" I moaned against his lips. He lifted my top up to my bra and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. He gently picked me up and stood up. He stopped kissing me and I pouted so he quickly returned his lips to mine and smashed me against the wall. He pinned my arms above my head and removed my top and threw it across the room. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damon, bedroom, NOW!" I growled. He grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs. He picked me up bridal style when we got to the top of the stairs and once again place his sexy lips upon my awaiting ones. I jumped down from his arms and ran into our bedroom. He came stalking in, like a hunter searching for its prey. I threw myself onto the bed and caught my lip between my teeth. That sent him crazy and he jumped on top of me and attacked my neck with butterfly kisses. He was about to kiss my lips when there was a knock on the door.

"What now" he growled, he jumped up threw me one of his old shirts and took my hand and led me down the stairs. Damon opened the door to my bestfriend crying here eyes out.

"Care, what's wrong?" I asked

"Its...its...its...Stefan" she cried

'Woah!Caroline, talk slower" Damon told her

"Its Stefan, he's been shot, by..." She mumbled the name but I didn't catch the name, I was about to ask when I noticed my bestfriend on the floor out cold!


	6. Chapter 6

Its you&me chapter 6

Stefan POV

My Caroline, she was beautiful, no one and I mean no one will ever come between us. Not even Rebekah or Tyler. Caroline is it for me now. I carried on walking down the road thinking about how I was going to propose to my girlfriend. I stopped out side the Mystic Grill and looked around for the jewellery store. I spotted the shop and made my way for it. I crossed the road and seen the car last minute. Before I knew it I was flown around the square and knocked out.

Caroline POV

I was just walking out of the Mystic Grill, when I seen Stefan, my Stefan, walking across the square towards the shops. I seen a car speeding towards him.

"Stefan!" I screamed. He never heard me and carried on walking. My Stefan was about it be road kill! He seen the car last minute and was flown across the square! I glanced at the driver before running to Stefan, it was Rebekah and Tyler, they were trying to kill me and my boyfriend and I have no proof. My boyfriend is going to have no justice because they will never believe us. I got to him. Called 911 and sobbed into his chest!

Tyler POV

That bastard, he stole my girl, Caroline had been my childhood crush until the Salvatores wondered into town when we were juniors, she was finally going to give me a chance when Salvatore asked her out on a date, I could only see red, I never went near her after that, she was attached to him. I went after Elena after that but she'd already been taken by the other Salvatore. God damn these brothers. My last option Rebekah, we've been going ever since, we both know we just use each other but its different, I want Caroline, she wants Stefan, its a done deal.

"Tyler, baby" she sneered

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Stefan, wants to propose to the wench, come on, we gotta stop him" she grabbed her keys to the car and stalked towards the car, hips swaying in the sexy way, I mean I like Caroline, but damn Rebekah is one sexy piece of ass. We headed towards town and looked around, I spotted Stefan and told Rebekah to pull over, but she headed straight for him!

"Rebekah!NO!" She hit him square on, I watched as Stefan flew across Mystic Square, the scene played in front of my eyes, Caroline dropping everything and running towards him, sobbing. Rebekah's smirk as Caroline noticed we were driving. She's never going to trust me ever again. Rebekah just ruined the chance we both had! Damn, looks like I'll get my last choice after all, might as well give Bek what she's want. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Tyler, you owe her nothing, let me pleasure you, I'm sure you want me"

"Let's go Bek's I have something for you" she smiled and sped towards our apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Its you&me

Damon POV

"Care...Caroline wake up" I shook her and checked her breathing.

"She's fine Damon, she just fainted, Stefan got ran over" Elena whispered

"Damon go the hospital and see him, I will wait for Care to wake up and the we will come down, baby, I promise" she kissed my cheek. I got my car keys and ran to the car. My poor baby brother. I sped to the hospital not caring about the legal speed, I had to check my brother was okay. I got to the hospital and raced to the front desk.

"Stefan...Stefan Salvatore, where is he?!" I screamed

"Sir please lower your voice, he is in the ER getting looked over, please take a seat in our waiting area and the doctor will be in to see you once she is finished checking Mr Salvatore" she spoke softly. I walked over to the seating area and waited, a tear escaped my eye, NO I can't cry, I have to be strong for Elena and Caroline and Stefan. I felt my eyes starting to droop and I soon fell asleep, I was woken up to Elena and Caroline's hushed whispers and Caroline's 'silent' sobs.

"Damon, your awake" Elena walked over to me and placed her hand over mine, another tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly before Elena could see.

"Damon, sweetie, its okay to cry, we know your worried" she sobbed

"Family of Stefan Salvatore?" Doctor Meredith Fell walked into the room

"Stefan, has 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured his leg and a crack to his skull, he had some internal bleeding but we settled it and he's stable for now, he may have some damaged to his brain and may not remember somethings or people, its possible that he may wake up with memory of everything we just don't know until he wakes up" she spoke calmly. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless, I looked at Elena, she had tears streaming down her face, I could hear Caroline's loud sobs but couldn't see her, but when Elena moved from my side to help her, I realised she was on the floor. My poor baby brother may wake up with no memory of who we are, or why he's even in the hospital.

Stefan POV

I was floating, I didn't know where I was or why I was here, but it sure felt like hell but looked like heaven, I was in so much pain, I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear an angel crying, she sounded so beautiful, just like someone I remember but can't place her name, she was very pretty and I remember that I was going to do something for her, I couldn't take it anymore, I was in pain, I need to stop fighting and give over to the pain, I felt myself relax and calmly enclose into darkness.


End file.
